The Heart of Jubi
by Hesitant-Believer
Summary: A small change in the seal creates a Naruto that finds himself forced to face the task of balancing both the Yin and Yang energies of the Kyuubi. With training and care from four newly instated ANBU, will Naruto withhold the Balance? Full summary soon.
1. A Beginning of an End

**|A.N.|** I suppose I should start with a small opening, considering this is my first story. I'm new to this whole thing, so I'd appreciate any comments anyone would have towards fixing this story, but otherwise welcome to my story! I'd appreciate any comments I can gather, so please comment and let me know if I should continue this or no…

So, without further adieu, I give you my story! Warning, slight spoilers, but honestly if you want to know the truth behind the Kyuubi attack, read the manga.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, or the ideas I'm loosely using from Full Metal Alchemist.

_The Heart of Jubi_

Silence.

And suddenly, jubilation!

Oddly enough, these events would mark the beginning and end of the life of one Naruto Uzumaki, cursed with burden from birth that convulsed within him till death. To this single creature of the human persona nothing was simple, nothing was 'normal'. But, no matter how atrociously unfair Fate had been to the boy, serenity followed him with a smile and a gentle grasp about his soul. For Naruto Uzumaki was born to Balance the world, and bring about an end to conflicts none could ever begin to comprehend.

Cursed with burden, Naruto's life begins with silence, and sudden jubilation…

|Outside of Konohagakure|

Sounds of joy and cries to Kami above echoed throughout the destroyed landscape, as men missing limbs and women soiled in this blood-stained uniforms stood in awe. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, without any warning or preconceived notion appeared and laid waste to the sacred forests created by the Shodaime Hokage. The nine-tailed beast's red chakra burned villagers and overwhelmed even the most seasoned of warriors, and with power immeasurable took chunks out of the very earth with a careless swing of its tail.

However, in the midst of the chaos the Yondaime had arrived upon Gamabunta, his Boss Toad summon, with a child in tow, though most were ignorant to its existence. Cries of hope had followed his arrival and left Minato Namikaze with a heavier pressure in his chest, knowing if his plan did not work, then his death would mean nothing compared to the beating awaiting him in the Afterlife from a fiery-headed demon. They expected so much of him, and he aimed to end this senseless beast's reign in an instant.

Whipping out a small ink-covered brush, Minato worked nimble fingers about the navel of his son's stomach before hugging him close. As a single tear escaped his cerulean orbs, he prayed for the future of his child before his chakra began to settle in. No warning followed the sudden cold that filled the forest and covered the landscape, the eerie hold of the Shinigami grasping all hearts. Death surrounded all, and in that instant the Kyuubi was pushed into submission by the sheer dread that filled its mind.

And then its energy was sucked forth and into, what many shinobi fighting that night believed they saw, the very stomach of Shinigami himself. In truth, those beliefs were not ill-founded, but what was missed was the crying infant that received the filtered power that passed through the 'Death God'. Pale, limp flesh relaxed and a large 'poof' rid the world of the large toad, as two forms fell with no cushion towards the forest floor. The arms of a concerned father never gave out, muscles constricting long after the sickening 'crunch' of bone hitting solid ground, arms that held what warmth the dead could bring. The infant within those arms slept safely, unaware of the coming storm that was life, and the sad fact that this was the last moment where it would sleep in the arms of a parents warmth.

|One Week Later|

An aged man sauntered forward, arms rocking side to side as a giggling echoed through the small room, gurgling every once in awhile. Squeals would follow as the white-cloaked man set the child into a comfortable crib, but not before handing it a plush-filled bear to hold on to. Staring listlessly, the smiling man almost missed the soft knocking against his oaken doorway. Coughing abit, he slipped back into his chair behind his desk, before donning a large white hat with the symbol for 'fire' written upon its front side.

"Come in!" He called out, voice laced with exhaustion from the week he had spent caring for the damage that had been done to the village, as well as attending to the child in his care.

"Hokage-sama! We have finished construction of the temporary residence for civilians, we're here to collect any new, and are awaiting new assignment!" A small, brown-haired girl with reddish-brown triangles upon her cheeks spoke with utmost respect, saluting the man and correcting her posture as well. Next to her stood a black-haired boy with cobalt eyes that reflected unquestioning loyalty, with no discerning marks upon him besides the customary red and white fan of the Uchiha clan upon his black shirt. Their third and fourth companion held similar tied back brown locks, and radiated an aura of gentleness about them. The only difference between them seemed to be gender, though the boy held a scar along the bridge of his nose, while the girl covered her forehead with a white bandana.

"Ah~, Rin, Itachi, Iruka, Ayame…Good to hear...Unfortunately, beyond simple construction, I have nothing else to give out for now…" Sighing lightly, the old man grasped his nose and squinted his eyes closed.

'_How could I let this happen...To think, these children have not only tasted blood, but merely a week ago they saw their first massacre…Why, Minato, why did this happen?_' The aged leader's inner conflicts were stopped when a soft, sudden giggle brought his eyes open, glancing at the two females of the group crowding and poking the small babe.

"Kawaii~!" Dual yells escaped them as they cooed and played with the writhing babe, while their scarred teammate watched with a slight blush on his tanned cheeks. Swirling red orbs shifted on the fourth member, glancing at the babe before turning back to the Hokage with a raised eyebrow. This did not go unnoticed by the senior veteran ninja, which was followed by a gaze that told him to await any questions he had.

"Seems young Naruto-kun has taken a liking to you girls…" Smiling, the Sandaime stood and walked up to the crib, an idea brimming in his old mind. "Would you four care for…an extended mission?" He hesitated as he spoke, curious to work out the idea in his mind. Unfortunately, to no surprise to him, the information of young Naruto's "tenant" had been leaked to the villagers. Thus, no orphanage wished to pay to care for the "demon boy", and no caretakers would even consider raising the "hell spawn". Weary eyes glanced at the rolling form of the boy, silent prayers leaving his chapped lips.

"What kind of mission, Hokage-sama?" Rin took a chance to glance at the old man, finger currently trapped in a minor tug of war with the young baby.

"A simple one, with S-class pay…" A wry grin marred his cheeks as he watched four sets of jaws hit the floor of his office, metaphorically of course. Each child, though trained and as deadly as any Jounin in his arsenal, were still unaccustomed to such a surprising idea.

"If you can excuse my next words, Hokage-sama, we're new to this whole…advancement process, but are you crazy!" The young Ayame seemed exasperated, chocolate brown hues widened at the audacity of the idea.

"No, no, Ayame-chan, it is not the typical S-Rank mission…" Chuckling under his breath, the Hokage slipped his pipe from a small drawer in his desk, before holding it out to the Uchiha with a playful smile. Nodding, Itachi channeled his chakra forth and brought about a small flame, before receiving a pat upon his head from the Sandaime. "Thank you, Itachi, now as I was saying…As I'm sure you know, or possibly not, this child is somewhat special…" Letting the small bit of information sink in, Hiruzen Sarutobi watched with mild interest at each of their reactions. Itachi simply let another eyebrow rise, while Ayame and Rin felt a slight bit of indecision within them, though as they each looked at the squirming infant they couldn't help but smile. Iruka, out of the four, seemed to be masking his inner rage and pain, but tears soon spilled from his eyes as he turned away from the crib. Deciding to wait, Hiruzen watched the events unfold.

"Is something wrong, Iruka-kun…?" Rin spoke softly to this boy, a hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. Her fingers brushed him, but what came was completely unexpected. Bursting forth, Iruka avoided the touch as if it burned him, deciding instead to walk forward shakily towards the crib. Slipping his hand into a side pocket, Iruka unveiled a sharpened kunai that he lifted above his head with his right hand. None of the members of his rag-tag team were close enough to stop him as the knife fell to strike the body of the infant.

Blood splattered all about white sheets, and the cries and sobs of one boy could be heard as he let out a scream of anguish. There before them stood Umino Iruka, head held lower as he revealed his cut left palm, which bled steadily and free. His sobs racked his form as the bloody kunai hit the wooden floor carelessly, tossed aside as he felt to his knees.

"T-To th-think…In m-my hea-heart I-I wanted to h-h-harm him…" It was soft, but Rin and the others suddenly understood. Iruka had lost something a small bit more precious than any of them, that being his parents. His malice must have fueled conflicting thoughts within his heart, but his decision had been to rather stop those feelings before they could manifest and truly harm the child.

Rin rushed forward and grasped Iruka's hand, a green energy flowing from her and sealing the small cut before he lost any more blood needlessly. As he met her gaze, a hand slammed into his cheek, before a head cuddled itself into his chest almost seconds afterwards.

"You baka….Baka, baka, BAKA!" She screamed in his small embrace as he held her, confused and distraught as he looked to the others for help. "Stop…Stop keeping it all in…We-We're here for you…I..I…" She blushed abit as she snuggled closer into him, feeling his arms around her to soothe her.

Iruka sighed, knowing the small smirks his teammates and the Hokage sent him were to show she was both right, and how much teasing he would receive from this day onward. Truth be told, they'd all been on the verge for days, or atleast Rin had, for she had lost he Sensei as well in the end of the attack. Minutes passed before both had recovered, and stood painted crimson before the Hokage could continue.

"As I was saying…My idea was this…Naruto is going to face several problems in the future with getting along with others, and not many with accept him for who 'he' is, but more for what he has within him…" His sad tone echoed in the stuffy room, only defused by the occasional gurgle from a now sleeping Naruto. "I want you four to care for him, provided Rin, he may stay with the Inuzuka…As we all know, your mother was rather close with Naruto's mother, and the name Uzumaki should be enough to make her take the child in. Be his friends, simply be there for him and show him the basics to a Shinobi's life. Besides that, I wish for you to protect him…Consider this your first assignment as ANBU…" Gauging the childrens' reactions, Sarutobi Hiruzen saw only indifference and acceptance. With a chuckle, he let himself relax within his chair for the first time in the last week, final seeing a ray of hope in the abysmal future he had foreseen.

"Hokage-sama…I understand my teammates and I are more than accepting of this mission, but as I noticed earlier…why is there a genjutsu over this child?" Itachi's voice rang out, bringing Hiruzen's heart to a sudden stop, his eyes darkening for a moment. His form arose and slid next to the crib, followed by each of the confused children who crowded around him. Raising his hands, the Sandaime let loose a small burst of chakra causing the illusion about the child's body to waver and disappear. What each child saw was a shock, to say the least.

Before them, the blonde-haired, cerulean orbed child changed in various ways. Firstly, his hair shifted to a dark, endless black with white tips in the same spiky manner that they had been in before; though it wasn't much it was different. Second, the once cerulean orbs now had a black line around the iris, with the left eye containing a shimmering black pupil, while the right was a blindingly pure white. The third and final change were that his hands and feet were now tinted different colors, his right side of his body up to both mid-shin/forearm was black, while the opposite with white occurred upon his left side. The lines wavered and were not straight, as if moving to energy of their own.

"Ho-Hokage-sama! W—What is happening?" Iruka's outburst was silenced swiftly by the Sandaime's glare, his eyes narrowing at the boy before he was silenced.

"Before you lies what occurs to a boy with boy the Yin and Yang energies of the Kyuubi trapped within himself…But, for you to fully grasp what I am to tell you, I must tell you of the _Law of Equivalent Exchange.._" Sarutobi Hiruzen's voice slowly drifted into the night air as he spoke to the children, and the destiny of one Naruto Uzumaki began to take shape.

**A.N. Ending Notes – **I'm happy with this so far, but comments would always be appreciated, mainly about my writing style, the story if you need explanations or anything. This was rushed abit, but here's a slight change in my story. Questions I cannot answer yet: Why Ayame is a ninja? What made the change in Naruto? Why Rin is alive?

However, to explain abit, in my story all four of them are in ANBU only for the protection they provide, Itachi is the only one at that level. Ayame would be about Toukubetsu Jounin along with Rin, while Iruka is about Jounin. They started being ninja a small bit earlier, Iruka and Ayame are their age, and they're about 10 right now. Alittle overpowered, but it'll be explained in more detail about the reason.

Anyway, tell me what you think, I really want to know. Unsure on a pairing yet, I am leaning toward Hinata, and maybe one other girl, but I'm unsure and need time to see if I should even still continue this story. Ja ne~!


	2. Healing Corrosion

**A.N. – **First off, thank you for favoriting this story, and please read the notes at the end for an important notice about future plot points.

**Narudevilfan –** Thank you for your review, I am glad to have you as my first reviewer. And yes, those are good ideas, see my poll if you wish to put in some input. I hope I can see you putting more input in the future, thank you again! ^_^

Disclaimer – I do not own, nor plan to own, the series Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

_The Heart of Jubi_

Four pairs of eyes squinted in the afternoon sun, adjusting from the light darkness that had been within the Hokage's office. The guards at the entrance of the tower nodded in affirmation of their departure, but did a double-take at the two new additions to the small, makeshift recovery team. The first change was the set of simple porcelain masks that were tied to each of the young teens' hips. Each of the mask had a single color decorating the outer side, used in different formations to depict the visage of an animal. These masks depicted the newest identity that each of them would be assuming into their lives: the Iruka, the Inu, the Kuma, and the Itachi.

As odd as it was that two of the members had used their own names meaning to determine their codename, the Sandaime had no qualms other than giving them a quick assurance that their identity could not be changed in the future. Both of the boys had shrugged it off, merely coming to the conclusion that most ninja would think it too random or too inconsequential to make a connection. Itachi had also come to add the point that beyond their own ANBU patrols, and their Taichou, few would even know they existed with the masks on.

Coming back to the four, the other strange addition to their group was a small black-haired child being cradled within the arms of the girl with the Inu mask upon her hip. He giggled every so often as she bounced him about gently, pointing excitedly at landmarks and cooing in a manner befitting that of an infatuated mother doting on and on to her child. In a sense, that was the case. Rin Inuzuka had officially signed off as head of her mission to care for the small bundle in her arms under the condition she'd accept help from her teammates. Needless to say, after the events preceding their full mission briefing, the group of four had readily agreed to take any measure to ensure the child's future be filled with care.

An unseen change had been made as well, unofficial and unorthodox as it was. The creation of a new team, each individual without a sensei or trainer, had been formed. No names were to be given to title their group, but it was understood that the assignment they were to work upon shared a common danger. The villagers, as the Sandaime had told them before they left, would find out about the change in his appearance from the sun-kissed hair to the abysmal darkened hues. And with the Council as shaken up as it was it would only be a matter of time before maniacal plots on the 'demon's' life would come to an attempted fruition. So, it was their job to shield Naruto from this hatred as faceless ANBU to civilians, and warm-hearted friends to the growing boy.

Each of the children had faith in their village however, and as they left and watched Rin dance about, they noticed no signs of hatred from the populace. In fact, to those watching the four, a sensation of warmth filled their hearts and gave them a determination to continue working. The sight gave workers the inspiration to build for a new future and a better village for the upcoming generations. Mothers haunted by their children's deaths stared in awe at the smiling faces and steeled themselves to the pain of loss, if only to encourage the ones still alive. Many watched that day in ignorance, and felt happiness and warmth.

But, this ignorance would change from that day onward for many, for word travels fact. Ignorance of one's true nature would blind their eyes to the truth, forgetting the sight of an innocent child and mother-figure that brought them back their will to live. Ignorance that would stain their souls with cheap glares and petty scoffs, with lies and schemes, until they could do no more to please themselves then push one child further. Yes, this was the first, and only, day Uzumaki Naruto would be seen as just a child, as just another orphan lost in an unkind world. Instead, by the next morning no one would recognize him as anything but a fox hidden within the leaves.

Having no idea of this horrendous future, Rin continued to dance with her bundle of joy while talking animatedly to it. Discolored cerulean hues squinted in misunderstanding, as chubby arms extended to mimic Rin as she held him higher into the air. He was bubbly and inquisitive; matching each look of her own with his innocent stare, seemingly attaching on to every word she spoke. Touching, simple, beautiful. Pure. The love between two souls with ill-fated lives and yet hearts unabashed by the promise of further pain.

A soft cough from their red-eyed Uchiha forced Rin to break from her reverie of motherhood, only to blush as she pulled Naruto into a comforting cradle. While she had been so enveloped in her spinning and dancing, Rin had failed to notice she had arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. The only significance to this fact was that this was where the group would head off towards their own personal districts. Ayame giggled lightly as Rin gave her pout, hugging her friend carefully with Naruto in tow, before the brown-haired ninja disappeared into the side street stand.

"I believe I will enjoy some food, I shall see you two on the morrow…" Nodding towards his teammates, Itachi too slipped into the ramen stand. Iruka and Rin sat in an awkward silence for a moment, each shuffling their feet in between the sounds of a wiggling Naruto.

"So Rin!/Iruka!" Both called out suddenly, surprising the other and eliciting a crimson shade to paint their cheeks. Shaking off the slight embarrassment, Iruka stood still, indicating his patient wish to hear her out before he spoke.

"U-Uh…As I was saying, Iru, I-I was curious about something…" Her face flushed more and more as she kept talking, her usual brash confidence failing her as she nervously glanced about her surroundings. "I-If you'd…stay with m-I mean the Inuzuka!" Barely catching herself , Rin closed her eyes, bowing to Iruka to avoid any eye contact with the shy, gentle boy.

Iruka did not miss the slight mistake she'd made as a sly smile marred his tanned cheeks. Dolphins, as his name suggested, were rather docile and gently creatures by nature, yet his playful side always seemed to come through in these types of moments. Stepping up to Rin, Iruka's calloused fingers carefully inched her chin upward to gaze into his eyes. Slow, evenly spaced breaths escaped his lips as he came closer, and closer, and closer towards the object within his eyes. His mouth opened wide as he whispered into her ear, smirking as he predicted her reaction.

"I would love to stay with you…and the Inuzuka." Pulling away with a chuckle, Iruka reached forth and let his hand pet through Rin's unruly locks. Leaning forward, he sealed the deal and kissed her forehead, before jumping back and disappearing down the road, yelling back at Rin that he'd collect his things and move in whenever she settled things with her family. With a goofy smile, Rin stumbled away to arrange Naruto's new house arrangements with her clan.

(( 1 year Later; Inuzuka Compound))

When Rin had arrived with Naruto a few months earlier, she had found the boy had a strange ability to connect with even the most unruly of the pups. Her sister, Tsume, had a son born only a couple months ahead of Naruto, and thus the two boys often were seen playing with their respective mother figures. Adored by most every clan member, Naruto's life was setting up to be quite the normal one as he was raised by Rin and Iruka, who had moved in merely a week after he'd been given the offer. Unfortunately, Iruka was subjected to abit of humiliating and otherwise undesirable tasks to prove his loyalty. Although, after his first few months it was easy to see the man was dedicated to having this become his new home, for the Inuzuka kennel station had never been more clean since its founding.

Today, however, was a break from the monotony of the peace that had overwhelmed the Konoha nin within the compound. A sudden decline in the health of the Inuzuka clan head, Unari, had left the entire compound in a state of uproar. She was bed-ridden due to her exposure to the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra, and at that very moment she was sitting up and talking with her daughters, Rin and Tsume. Kiba was cuddled into a small ball upon her thighs, while Naruto continuously grasped at her combed hair, hugging her and muttering a garbled 'Baa-chan!' every so often. Even in youth, the cursed young child held some ability to soothe the tension that came with imminent death.

Their conversation had stretched on for hours, as the three discussed mundane details, ranging from adventures Unari had had with their father, Sesshoumaru, or what Tsume's daughter Hana was doing in the academy. Light-hearted laughter filled the room as each shared some type of memory, until a warm silence prevailed and brought all three women to star at small Naruto. Unari was just about to speak when a massive coughing fit hit her, causing her body to have small convulsions. Shimmers ran along her form as she collapsed to the side, her breathing sparse and short as Tsume and Rin rushed to her aid. Tears filled their eyes, as Kiba groggily looked from his position while a concerned Naruto gazed into Unagi's wide eyes.

"Na-Naru-chan…D-Don't worry…I'm fine, see!" Unari attempted to place a smile on her lips, but another set of coughs interrupted her attempt.

"'baa-chan!" The child barely understood her pain, his discolored hands reaching out to touch her exposed collar bone with tears in his eyes. Tsume grasped Kiba and pulled him away, while Rin sat in shock at the sudden turn, too shocked to even move an inch. Their mother was dying, something they could not stop.

"Shhh…Ease yourself, and smile Naru-chan, e-even if you-Hngh!" Unari collapsed once more as she grasped her chest, mouth wide as she shook and revealed the whites of her eyes to the scared boy.

"Hurt? P-pain? Here?" Naruto's innocent questions lead to his hands drifting to her chest, palms caressing the general location of his surrogate grandmother's heart. Suddenly, with no warning, black tendrils stretched from Naruto's forearm and began to extend beyond his elbow, past his shoulder blade, and ending with a defined curve along his face. The white orb of his pupil stretched and overtook the cerulean of his iris, before the darkened hand pushed further into Unari's chest.

The next several moments shocked everyone who witnessed the event, as Unari's back arched and her body ceased any shivering. Red, malicious chakra burst from the place where Naruto's hand made contact with her, lingering in the air listlessly before being consumed into his whitened eye and eventually swirling into inexistence. Naruto's skin swiftly receded to its normal position, before the small boy lost consciousness and feel off the side of the bed. Rin, knocked from her stupor the moment she saw her adopted son in danger, leapt forward and caught him.

Sitting up in no more pain, Unari gasped and took every precious breath in, staring off into some distant place with a shocked expression marking her face. Moments before she had witnessed death, felt the cool, icy grip of Shinigami…She had seen her husband. Almost as soon as she had felt his embrace, she'd been pulled back by an all encompassing, searing heat that combed through her chakra network and purged her system. She was healed, weak mind you, but healed none the less. As Rin cuddled the sleeping form of Naruto, three minds could only begin to wonder what had miraculously saved a life that day.

((Chapter End))

**A.N. – **Now, I'll be honest, I don't mind having my story read and ignored if the idea doesn't please you, but please tell me if you feel I should elaborate more, or am rushing character's actions, or am not providing enough information, etc…But PLEASE review and let me know if it's good, and if I should keep it this way, with this style of writing. I'm not asking for a certain number, Hell I only have one right now and I care love that.

Please, I appreciate flames, atleast it gives me something to work with in the end. I have an idea where to go with this, and in the next chapter I will advance by more than just a simple year next chapter for sure. Here's an idea though, I want you guys to vote on the girl besides Hinata. I may not use her, I may. Just depends on how I feel:

**Anko** – Because she can provide a Yin to Hinata's Yang, and vice versa.

**Tayuya** – Same as above.

**Female Haku** – I enjoy this pairing, I can work it in somehow I guess.

**Female Gaara** – I REALLY want to do this. Keeping her sadistic, I can even transfer archs and this is the one I really want to lean towards. It hasn't been done enough.

If you have any other ideas, please let me know, but it has to be a girl with potential to be a character with mixed attitude. Someone you can't really understand all the time, hard to grasp, sadistic, or even just someone with a strong impact. Choose wisely. Also, send ideas for weapons, something interesting. Again, I have an idea, but if someone can give me something new or different, I'd love to consider it.


	3. Searing Release

**A.N. – **So far I have one vote for a Female Gaara pairing with Naruto. Depending on when the character is introduced, you have until Naruto first comes in contact with Gaara to vote. If I am writing the Chunin Exams already, too bad, so sad. Review to get your way~! Beyond that, this chapter goes abit into the future, and you get two sneak peaks into both Naruto's personality, and abilities. Still looking for a weapon, however.

**Kaeli-Madym** – I hope this answers your questions about his personality, it's not as indepth and complicated as I plan on making it, but let me know if you like it so far. It's not as jubilant so to say, but he's determined. He'll be dark, and light-hearted, just when it happens you'll have to find out. Either way, thank you for reviewing and I hope I can hear some more input from you in the future. Ja!

_The Heart of Jubi_

Within the six years that had passed by since the Kyuubi's sudden appearance and defeat Konohagakure had finally begun to grow as a village once more. The Daimyo's generous donations to the reconstruction effort had brought about a swift temporary set of lodgings, which, to the pride of a majority of the citizens, were now nearly empty of residents due to the determination of the combined effort of the shinobi and villagers alike. Swift negotiation with the smaller towns and land masses about Konoha had allowed for small amounts of peace to reign despite the benefit most enemies would find in their weakened position. It had taken six years, but as slow as the progress had been, smiles were forming once more on the faces of the young and old.

Remnants of the destruction were uncovered and disposed of early on, proper funerals and an appropriate collection of the dead were catalogued with definitive confidence. The past had been solved and completely unearthed to the extent that most could accept closure and move on. The Shinobi Academy had reopened within the fourth year of the reconstruction, as a new class was taken in to prepare them for missions that would come to pay off the village's debt. Tradition had its truths and reasons, and beyond keeping the village strong, trained ninja had a use as disposable currency. Their efforts and injuries on missions traded for the support of a ruler or a leader in financial concerns. While it is true that a ninja who is more powerful is more valuable, in the end if they fail their mission then they are of no true use to the village.

This thought process befit only one individual in the village, only one so sickeningly infatuated with the very 'Will of Fire' that Konoha held that he had thrown away morality to ensure its safety. Danzo Shimura, unemotional and cruel to the wandering eye, walked amongst the smiling faces with a scowl painted upon his wrinkled facial features. Bandages hid away his last resort, protected his right arm/eye's secret, while constantly reminding him of the power he could not yet use to the village's prosperity. Inner turmoil tore away at his scarred heart as he wished to rejoice in the peace his village somehow attained in the wake of the tragedy, but he knew better. Peace out of fear; peace out of the knowledge that things could harm mortal beings. It wasn't what he wanted.

Soon his steps echoed no more along the dirt covered path, as grass sprouted about him and hid his path within gentle indentions. Miles passed by in seemingly endless repetition before Danzo stopped before the base of a small hill marred only by the smallest of scratches along its eastern face. Smirking beneath his bandaged face, Danzo muttered a gruff 'Kai' before stepping forward into the shimmering surface. To an untrained eye Danzo simply turned around after resting a small bit, returning along his path to the village. To a Shinobi, Danzo Shimura had just entered swiftly into a system of underground training facilities with the Kanji for 'Ne' above the only noticeable entrance. Even then, his disappearance cause the hill to sink into nothingness, thus an observer would be left now in an area with no proof of what they'd seen.

Danzo himself marched forward with a tired gaze encircling his unseen eye, breath short as he took notice of the shifting shadows maneuvering just out of his reach. Bursting into existence, twelve silhouettes landed soundlessly before him on one knee, heads bowed as they awaited his orders. Blank, soulless masks hid their faces and expressions, though each one was emotionless and uncaring as they'd been trained. Before Danzo lay some of his prized soldiers, tools to be used by Konohagakure in times of strife and danger. If Konoha had an enemy the Sandaime was too politically inclined to handle, Ne would eliminate them. If slighted in cost by merchant or miner exporting their goods with the intention of supplying Shinobi, Ne would remind them of who was in control. Ne protected from the shadows with no fear of death, something Sarutobi Hiruzen had ordered to stop by punishment of death.

Danzo was not swayed.

"Konohagakure no Sato is your village…What must you do if it lies in danger?" Danzo's voice broke the tense silence between them, directing his harsh, calculating eye at the unflinching figures before him.

"Wash our hands with blood, so no enemy can have that pleasure! Die to Save!" Each voice called out in unison with no hesitation, heads still bowed low.

"What if there was an enemy under our nose? One we'd never suspect, one we trust and would give our lives for unaware that that same grace would not be given to us…What say you?" He barked this next question, seething at the blasphemous idea of a traitor within the midst of anything Konoha contained.

"Follow the stems to the Root, Danzo-sama! Then burn the Weed!" Monotone and precise, they spoke no more as the old War Hawk nodded and continued to pace their corridors with a slight sigh passing his lips.

"I have a mission for the ones here…To depart and attempt to discover the truth behind this attack, any reason or anyone we can place the needless sacrifices on. Find me something, or never return to 'Ne'. Fuu, stay. I have an assignment for you before you leave…Leave!" With a final yell all the figures immediately leapt upward and dispersed from each other, individuals heading to find their first lead in service of their village. One cloaked form stayed behind, arching its head back and leaning forward in preparation to depart towards its next mission with vigor.

"What would you have me do?"

"Find Uzumaki Naruto…His powers are a wild care in my plans, an unknown variable I cannot attempt to subdue. Had he been orphaned than perhaps…But as of now, your mission is to await the appropriate time and end his life before he can manifest into…" With a sorrowful snarl, Danzo spit to the side to show his disgust with the bitter taste the next word left his mouth. "…something _unwilling _to serve our village."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." With that, a wisp of air was all that signified the departing Ne member, while the single form of Danzo stood amongst shadows to contemplate his next move.

((The Inuzuka Compound))

Tsume Inuzuka grumbled lightly under her breath for the thousandth time that day as she let papers of all sort fall amongst her growing pile. Her mother, Unari Inuzuka, had passed on the Clan Head position to her several years back when she felt weakened by the Kyuubi's chakra corrosion. Despite her surprising recovery by the hands of her adopted nephew, Tsume had kept the position to rally her family and keep them strong in the midst of the chaos. Had she only known of the horrors of that awaited her behind the doors of her mother's office, maybe then would she have given the feral bitch her job back. Tears of boredom escaped her eyes as she slammed her forehead into the desk several times in succession, nearly missing the sound of another form entering the room.

A giggling noise reached her ears as a maturing Rin stood before her, one hand upon her stomach which held a slightly defined curvature, while the other one grasped an adolescent Naruto's own loosely. Growling, Tsume stood abruptly, hands and claws slamming into the desk as she forced all the killng intent she could muster safely towards the two. Only Naruto showed a slight shiver, leaving Rin to simply roll her shoulders around before offering a chilling smile.

"What are you doing here, bitch? If it's nothing important, then I'm in need of a good sparring dummy…" A feral grin lined her cheeks as she spoke to her younger sibling, eyes shining with the prospect of a good source of her pent up rage. The smile upon Rin's lips never faltered, but an aura of dominance soon enveloped her body and forcing the elder sister to go rigid for a mere moment.

"Ne, onee-baka, care to remind yourself who's won every spar we've had since the Academy?" A glint from Rin's eyes sent Tsume falling back into her seat, a crimson blush out-coloring the marks upon her cheeks. "And, by Kami, you wouldn't want Unari-Kaa-chan to hear you've been fighting her pregnant daughter, would you?"

"Urusai!" Tsume screamed in frustration as her cheeks huffed. Her mouth shut rather quickly as she narrowly escaped a small kunai that was thrown at her.

"Language, onee-baka…I just came here to let you know Kiba is home, and I'll be making dinner tonight…Also, Unari-kaa-chan told me to let you know she would take care of the rest of the paperwork, seeing as you are needed by Sandaime-sama…" Rin had barely finished her sentence when a brown blur burst from her chair and out the open door. Shaking her head, Rin simply ushered the confused boy out of the office before allowing her mother to enter, exchanging some words about dinner and then departing. A scream from Kiba alerted them that Tsume had attacked the boy with affection, before heading out the entrance to the compound with a slamming of its gates.

"Rin-kaa-chan…I'm alittle winded from the lessons at the Academy…I'm gonna go catch up on some sleep…" Naruto's yawn that followed caused his adoptive mother to usher him off to his room with a smile, waving at him as he turned the corner with a tired grin.

For the first time that day, Rin let her slight depression hit her as she lowered his digits and curled them together in a tight fist. Naruto had learned of his burden long before he should have, something that had affected his once inextinguishable energy reserves. After taking him to a meal at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand to visit Ayame and celebrate his first day at the Academy, Rin had unknowingly been too caught up with talking to her former teammate to notice Naruto scampering off. It wasn't until she had heard cries of pain and screams of 'Kill the Demon' that she had rushed from her seat to find him missing. It didn't take long, for the scent of blood around them was strong, and with their masks donned both Rin and Ayame arrived on the scene.

Blood. Everywhere, upon every surface possible there was blood. It stained the earth and made the air stiff, almost sickening to breathe in. A slumped figure lay upon the ground breathing its last breath before depressing into itself, filling the small space with the smell of new death. Iruka and Itachi had arrived mere seconds after, and so the search began for the four year old. It was Itachi who'd found him crouching underneath a black trash bag, eyes widening in fear as he began to punch and kick at the man to no avail. Jamming a finger into his shoulder, Itachi made sure to put the boy into a dreamless sleep until the four of them could ascertain what had occurred. Carrying the boy from the shadows, a gasp was all they heard before turning to glance at the boy.

White etched its way across his skin and receded back to his arm, his black pupil shrinking in size as Naruto's body gave a few involuntary shivers. Iruka, who had excused himself to check upon the body rushed out of the alley with a bloody hitai-ate within his grasp. All of them shared a look that night; one Rin had shared once before with her sister and mother three years prior. Confusion, misunderstanding…and thanks. Whatever had saved Naruto was no curse at the moment and they just placed it into the category of things that would be considered the abilities of a Jinchuuriki.

They had gone to the Sandaime, who could only shake his head in shame at what a shinobi of his village was capable of. It was there that Naruto awoke…And there he began to scream. Scream of flames, of searing pain, of a voice that called out to harm him, of some Kyuubi monster, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Calming him with several whispers and one warm embrace, they understood much of his pain. But he'd heard too much, and for his own sake he had to be told of his burden before it truly forced him to believe he was what he'd been told. Many tears were shed that night, and by the end of the night yet another cursed child was told of their contribution towards saving lives, only to ask the question that pulled at the strings of them all: Why was he hated if he'd done a good thing, and why was he chosen to live such a life?

Rin and Itachi had approached the aged Hokage after Naruto had fallen asleep in the safety of Iruka's watchful eyes, and claimed they had failed to uphold their mission. Quick to defuse their concern, the Sandaime simply waved them off, stating that until he saw fit to disband them then they were to stay on course as planned. With a wink, he'd also added the fact that if they chose to abandon the mission, then they'd have to return Naruto from adoption. Of course, that had earned him quite a few scratches upon his body before the feral mother had to be pried away from his body.

Despite the fact that Naruto had accepted his Fate, and vowed not to let the villagers' prejudice get to him, Rin could see it in her son's waning smile. He always, in the past two years, awoke screaming about a pain within him, a burning sensation that left him breathless. She'd comfort him, and he'd sleep for awhile until the nightmarish pain returned. Wash, rinse, repeat. Ruffling her messy hair, Rin wiped the trail of tears from her cheeks before placing a calm aura about herself and heading to the kitchen.

((With Naruto))

'_Rin-kaa-chan wants me to be strong…I…I need to overcome this!_' Naruto's eyes closed tightly as he felt another wave of pain burst within him, mouth agape as he held what little food he had within his stomach in. The pain ransacked his body and left him a sweaty mess, but he could not let her see and be worried. His life was to cage a burden, his mission to contain it and let no one fear it anymore; but what purpose would it serve for the jailer to show his discomfort caused by his prisoner. Gritting his teeth, biting his tongue, and punching the wall beside him eased the sensation for the moment.

Standing abit wearily, Naruto began to take the final few steps towards the entrance of his room with a small smirk upon his lips. In sleep he never felt the pain, in sleep he never felt the fire of burden nor the urge to burst. Awake, he was Naruto the Pariah, the Demon-child, the Inuzuka's Pet Kitsune. In sleep, he was Naruto Uzumaki. Sliding his tatami mat door open, Naruto took in his final breath before sliding his foot across the entranceway to his private lodgings.

A tug alerted him to the razor thing wire running along the bottom edge of the door, but too little too late would recognition do a six-year old child. Cerulean orbs with odd pupils could only watch in horror as chakra spiked around the room, white tags with black kanji igniting in flames before rushing in his direction. There was no sound, just a thunderous, deafening explosion that engulfed the compound and one third of the village in its intensity. Several pairs of eyes looked towards the direction in mixed emotions, from fear, to confusion, to emotionless desire. But only one pair of eyes mattered. A pair of eyes shrouded in emotionless acceptance.

'_This is it…I'm…Sorry Rin-kaa-chan, Oji-san, 'baa-chan, Iruka-tou-san, Ayame-nee, Itachi-ni…I was too weak…Now my burden will end with me…_' Time was slowed down for the poor child as he accepted his Fate in mere milliseconds of the explosion, embracing death in his heart. A sudden pain hit him, and a curse escaped his inner thoughts as he fell backwards from the initial force, knowing the flames would follow him even if he attempted to move. '_Even before death! You…You fucking fox! I will NOT die with you getting the last laugh!'_

The sudden release of his rage purged his heart, his eyelids snapping back as both eyes shimmered in sudden power. Both arms shot forward as an unconscious force directed his movements, his strange birthmarks enveloping him from both sides and meeting within the middle. Black and white mingled between each other, created a rhythm. Flames descended as Naruto forced his legs forward, flipping his weight around to allow him to land on his feet after performing his flip. Extending his right arm, the black appendage seemingly grasped the flames, before they formed five large tendrils that absorbed into his digits. The energy, as if flowing through his body, swirled around his forearm and into his shoulder, and eventually flooding his pure white iris.

Cocking his left fist backwards, Naruto thrust it forth with one intention in mind. Release. Release everything he'd felt, the depression, the pain, the confusion and tears. Release them and let the air around him burn. Let the world know. His shimmering black eye shifted to an onyx hue as the flames erupted from around the black line that lined his pupil, traveling much like that had along the other side down his white arm. Screaming in rage, Naruto opened his palm mid-thrust, releasing the flames into the roof above him in greater force and amount than before. The action had only literally taken a second or two, flowing through his body so naturally that it seemed…natural.

Once the instant was over, Naruto felt the sweet bliss of sleep overtake him as he heard yelling voices approach him, his body hitting the wooden floor in exhaustion. In his waning consciousness, Naruto never noticed the masked nin hidden behind a cloak exist the newest sun-roof addition to the Inuzuka household. No longer was there the ever present tension of pain, and with a contented smile Naruto drifted into his own world where he understood things better than ever. A world where he created the rules, and then abided by them. Black and White. Good and Evil. '_Dreams, and only dreams,_' he thought, with no malice but childish frustration, '_can be simple in my life…'_

Within his mind, however, two beings swirled about each other while witnessed the events, neither speaking for a long while before one loud cackle broke the silence.

"**SO! He finally released that drunkard's flame, took him a long damn time!" **The voice boomed throughout the large walls, echoing for several moments before dying down, while a second voice entered in.

"_Silence! Baka-teme, he is progressing…Slowly, yes, but progressing…I don't mind as long as the Purge begins soon~!_" The softer voice held no less emotion than the first, but held a softer tone filled with glee over the unknown meaning behind her words. And all the while the other silhouette could only continue to watch with the other, silence once more overtaking the rushing sounds between them…

((Chapter End))

A.N. Ending Notes – I am REALLY happy where this idea is going, because I get to get into the psyche of Danzo! (Insert any fan-man noises you deem appropriate.) The guy gets a bad rep, and this story is the perfect opportunity to show readers the side of Danzo that is rarely discussed, the side still within him and the side I see. Beyond that, how are Naruto's abilities so far? Any confusion or questions to ask about the story? Any input? Please let me know what you think, I'll try to improve if need be.

And if you cannot tell, this is the third day this story has existed, and the third chapter I've written. I can do updates almost daily if I can find an hour or two to write down what I need, but sometimes I won't be able to. I just hope you all can stand to wait alittle bit longer before chapter, maybe a week or so sometime in the future, but from now until I say, expect one everyday/every two days.


	4. Revenge, Insanity, and Reason

**A.N. – **This Chapter jumps about a lot, but it finishes this section of the story and brings a promise to the action of the future. I've actually decided on the second half to Naruto's pairing, but I'll still let you vote to see if anyone can actually guess who I have in mind. It's no one from Konoha is the first hint I'll give if anyone wants to give a guess and get a prize! Anyway, on to the story.

"_Remember your Heart…Who you were, the will within you, the Desire, the Power…The destruction...The Mind is not the cause, but the Heart is reason…How you shall use it, well that is up to you, Naruto." – _Any section with quotations and in this format is a voice being remembered, or should be imagined being narrated over the events occurring around them.

_The Heart of Jubi_

((_Naruto & Itachi: A Memory of the Past_))

_Itachi watched with an emotionless mask upon his face as Naruto shifted through the katas he'd been taught a few weeks before. Naruto's right foot slid forward, back heel pushing forward as his weight shifted into his tightened left fist. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he stood perfectly still for a moment, awaiting any word from the man watching his motions. Narrowing his gaze, Itachi stared for another second or so before stepping forward._

"_Your arm…Straighten it, close your stance, tuck in your other arm to block your inner body…" Using his fingers to adjust Naruto's form with a careful eye, Itachi nodded with approval before walking back to his spot. "Now, stand there for a moment and hold that position."_

_Groaning, Naruto felt his form shiver and shake with exertion, having trained his form and physical abilities all day with Itachi. Normally he'd only work a few hours with the man, then he'd go to Iruka to work on chakra control, Ayame to learn basic first aid and traps, and finally he'd return home after another small workout to spend time with his family. Iruka, Rin, and Ayame, however, were all out on a joint mission to spy on a small troupe of merchants traveling towards Konoha. While not a danger if it were simple merchants, with Konoha still in a state of mild destruction a disguised group of trained ninja could easily infiltrate their gates under the image of simple merchants. And from there, who knows what would happen._

_Itachi, being the only one of his four guardians around within the village, thus became his daily instructor and protector. Physical workouts were no issue in three hour increments for the boy, but Itachi had handed him tasks beyond what a sane human being would assign. Every three hours he had a break, but during his break he could only maintain a constant jog, and if he needed to stop to eat he was required to stay alert should a random kunai find itself lodged into his young body. After a weeklong regiment of this, Naruto had been left ragged with hardly an hour to himself during the day. _

_The worst of it all was the genjutsu training he'd be randomly subjected to, as Itachi would use the power of illusions to give Naruto the feeling that he'd done work outs for hours upon hours until his body fell from exhaustion. Only then would the boy awaken to find he'd just been out for a half hour or so, though now he would lay in a pit of traps, surrounded by trip wires, or, his personal favorite, hanging from the edge of the Hokage Monument. Many screams had been heard, but no one came to rescue the poor child._

_It was no surprise in the end that as the sun was beginning to wane upon the horizon that Naruto felt the familiar feelings of muscle fatigue and pain set in. A light gasp of shock came from his lips as his legs gave way, head slamming face first into the soft grass. An amused Itachi bent down in front of the collapsed boy with the slightest of smiles, patting his head ever so lightly with a calloused felt laughter begin to well up in his throat, as they both began to laugh in the odd glow of the twilit sun._

"_Hahah-_

((Present Time; Moments after the Failed Assasination))

"-ah!" Naruto's body convulsed unconsciously in severe pain, muscles tense and cramping from the sudden force of energy that had erupted from his chakra coils. The marks upon his skin remained splitting either side of his body, forcing the Inuzuka onlookers to whine and stand by his side in concern. Rin's hands had a green glow about them, signifying her current usage of healing chakra to attempt to fix the damage that'd been done. Hana and the Haimaru Sankyōdai (Haimaru Triplets) held down each of Naruto's appendages to keep him from moving around too much.

Time seemed to pass in slower increments, sweat building on the five assisting Naruto while the onlookers furrowed their brows in concern for the boy. Kiba, while attempting to keep the crowd, had come to stop and stare at his brother-figure with wide-eyes. There were tears, there were sobs, and there was a lack of hope as all at once his body arched upwards before dropping lifelessly to the wooden floor. Eyelids, already drooping in exhaustion, slowly began to close…

((_Memories of a Simpler Day_))

_Before opening in sudden shock. His mouth opened wide in a low groan he felt Itachi assist him in standing upon his weary two legs. Smirking at the helping hand, Naruto looped his arm about the taller man's shoulders, stumbling a step or two before regaining his bearings and coming to a full stand. Dusting off the grime, he watched his crimson-eyed Sensei with interest and expectation, awaiting his parting words like usual. Itachi Uchiha was not one to ignore in these moments, for in his words lay the wisdom of one thousand shinobi and a heart that could rival any Kage's own towards their village. _

"_What do you believe strength is?" Itachi's voice portrayed no emotion as he spoke, his shielded orbs glancing around lethargically, directing his ears with full intent on listening to the young child's reply._

"_I suppose…It's the power to fulfill your goals." Naruto sighed lightly as he answered with no forethought, closing his eyes as a moan of delight filled his throat when he stretched out his tired limbs. The whistling noise of a spinning sheet of metal forced him to duck low as a shuriken nipped off the white tip of a section of his hair. Raising to glare at Itachi, Naruto found himself stuck in place as a look of anger seemed to be focused solely on his small form. Suddenly, Naruto felt very small. Insignificant. Weak._

"_No…"_

((Present Time))

"…you're wrong!"

Rin's tear-stained cheeks flushed with red as she screamed at the male nurse before her, his gaze not meeting her own in fear of facing the rage-filled mother. His extended digits swiftly found themselves within the jaws of a large, white-furred female dog with a crescent brown spot upon its forehead. Offering a mix between a growl, and a threatening snarl, the male nurse felt his blood run cold before his struggling ended with the sound of a loud barking noise. Rin blushed abit as she commanded her partner to step down, before she calmly looked at the man with eyes ablaze in rage.

Swallowing the small bit of saliva that had collected in his throat, the man looked at the boy before donning his professional mask of indifference. His work consisted mainly of working upon injured Inuzuka within the compound, seeing as he himself shared a connection with them through his father's side. He was taught to hardly express himself, to never put yourself in another's place when death became reality. According to his diagnostic tests, Naruto Uzumaki had gone into cardiac arrest mere moments before his arrival, the stress upon his body too great to bear. Explaining this to Rin took monumental effort on his own part to not tear off his mask and bow to her in apology, but his job was not to ask for forgiveness from the living. A deliverer of death, and bringer of sorrow. Medics hardly ever had any unpainful news to bring in the Shinobi World, something that stunted the growth of medical practitioners due to the pressure of their job and responsibility to their teammates.

However, as silence began to settle upon the Inuzuka, howls of sorrow began to echo along the village. To them, Naruto Uzumaki had died due to the blunt force of the explosion causing some sort of panic attack, which thus ended his short life before he even realized what was occurring. According to the medic he had most likely felt little pain and unconsciousness from the blast would have been instantaneous. That did little to comfort a shattered Rin, whose body curled over the poor boy with tears hot and numerous. All they could think of, all that was on their mind, was one question: Why?

((_Past_))

"_Why is that wrong?" Naruto's voice sounded speculative, skeptical, almost as if to challenge Itachi very boldly and outright. The boy had felt a twinge of frustration swell in his soul as he stared at the man before him that had so ruthlessly denied his answer._

"_Because…" Itachi paused a moment, before his body flickered out of sight. In an instant he appeared before Naruto, thrusting his fist forward with no hesitation. Surprised by the attack, Naruto's small body pushed itself back quickly, legs back-pedaling to avoid the impending strike with ease. Scowling at the man, Naruto dropped himself into the basic Academy form, watching his prone figure for any indication of his next move. Seeing Itachi steady himself, Naruto launched forward, his body a blur to the naked eye. _

_Sliding to a stop, Naruto used the force of his run to propel him into the air with his right fist cocked back. A cocky smile graced his lips as he launched his punch, only to felt a hardened elbow smash into the back of his neck, effectively sending him to the grassy floor for the second time that day. Standing above him, Itachi shook his head in disappointment before readjusting his Hitai-Ate so that the tie was loose. Letting it fall into his open palm, he held the object out for Naruto's downed form to see in all its scratched and dented glory._

"_This…" Itachi said with finality, black-painted fingernail pointing to the spiraling leaf inscribed on the medal, "is what we protect. If we are to aim for our goals only, we will fall and find ourselves lost and blind in a world that is too dark for our own good…"_

_Sighing lightly, Itachi glanced to the woods before shaking his head, lost for a moment in his own conflicting thoughts. Taking notice at his chance, Naruto leapt upward, bringing his balled fist towards Itachi's chin. Grinning in triumph, Naruto could only stare in shock as Itachi bent his head backwards in the nick of time, before doubling back and slamming his forehead into Naruto's airborne form. The smaller of the two flew away for several feet before sliding to a stop, a red mark with dripping iron-flavored blood now sporting his sun-kissed skin. _

"…_As would be a world too white, where we assign good and evil, and thus create our own prejudice, pain, and responsibility…" Itachi ended his sentence with a slight whisper, watching the eyes of Naruto flash…_

((Present Time))

A crimson red, before a sudden, malicious energy filled the small corridor in which the Inuzuka Clan lay in brief mourning. Eyes widened all around as his eyes cried tears of a chakra some had only heard of, while others had experienced. Some fainted, some remained calm and grasped kunai to take their own lives should the fox return, and others still stood and watched with morbid curiosity. Only Rin steeled her eyes as she continued to hold the boy with no intention of letting him go, not after all they'd been through. She'd suffer for what he'd been forced to as well. Letting go was not an option.

Bubbles of pure chakra began to envelop his form as the muscle tissue literally reformed beneath his singed clothing. Feral features began to show with signs of a more defined set of canines, extended nails, and a sudden sign of three whisker-like marks upon either cheek of his face. In a show of great concern for his caretaker, and mother, Naruto's unconscious release of the chakra edged her further away from his prone form until it completely took him over. Rising into the air, the bubble-like chakra solidified around him and began to swirl, rapidly shifting back and forth before it…

((_Past Memory_))

_Receding back into his body, Naruto fell once more to the floor of the training grounds much more tired than he had previously been. Itachi flipped his blunt kunai back at Naruto, having used the discarded object to fend himself off from the boy when he had been slightly overcome by his anger. Darkness would soon overtake them, and Itachi knew what Rin would try to do to him if he kept Naruto out past curfew. The woman had eyes around the village, and having her partner currently within the compound didn't help his case in defending his reasoning, seeing as Tatsuki was not a beast to attempt to make a deal with. _

"_That…Is what anger does to your Heart…It makes you weak and sloppy, and no matter how much hate you have, no matter how much rage and power you gain…Without someone to protect, or something to return to…" Itachi motioned to the forests around them as he took note of Naruto's watchful eyes, taking one final chance to get his point across. "…then you will forever be lost in your feelings forever. Revenge is said to be like a double-edged sword, but I disagree with that…The thing is, revenge kills you long before your body disappears…Revenge consumes you, ruins you, wrecks you, and in the end with no one to protect, your body and heart will fail you…That's because…"_

((Present Time))

Once more there was silence, until the sound of rejoicing, barking, and crying filled the air in a thunderous eruption. Naruto, with the support of the large frame of Tatsuki and Rin's lithe arms, was now sitting up with a shocked expression upon his face. He had felt nothingness and warmth at the same time, as if there was a balance in his life for the first time. That feeling soon faded as he reentered consciousness with a confused frown marring his thin lips. His mother was in tears, Hana was relaxing with the Triplets as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and even some of the members of the clan he knew little of where skipping about in joy.

"Kaa-chan…What happened…?" His voice was soft and hesitant, flinching as he noticed his muscles were increasingly sore and difficult to move. The black, singed walls reminded him of the flames from before, his odd powers he'd suddenly used, and why there was a large hole within the corridor he lay in. Other than that, he had no idea why the rest of the compound was in a state of such simple joy. Rin stared at him, before squealing happily and nuzzling him into her chest, before filling in the details he knew nothing of.

"…You guys…Cared so much…?" Blushing within his mother's embrace, Naruto could not shake an eerily calming feeling that washed over him as he questioned her. He needed no convincing, for in his mind he felt something tell him the truth was not being hidden, that their hearts and intentions were solely focused on his recovery and their feelings were genuine. Ignoring anything else, Naruto held onto the feeling as he remembered the last words Itachi had spoken to him before he had left the village after massacring a majority of the Uchiha Clan singlehandedly.

"_No matter what, if you have someone, or something to return home to…Then no matter what, you can achieve anything…The world isn't Black nor is it White…It's all shades of Grey and stained with blood, and you can never be sure of the truth…But, when you 'do' feel the genuine love of another, you can escape even Shinigami's embrace if you're willing to fight for it. Fight for others, your home, your family…whatever is may be, Naruto. That is strength. That…Is heart."_

Smiling softly at the memory, Naruto yawned before his small body cuddled into Rin gently, and snores began to sound from her stomach. Soon, maybe closer than he could imagine, he'd find Itachi, and drag him back to the ones who loved him and remind him of the heart he gave away. Someday soon, but for now, sleep.

((Within Ne's Underground Base))

Scowling, Danzo whipped his sword to the side to clear it of the crimson life liquid that stained its glinting steel. A cloaked body now slumped to the floor as a head still tied to a pure white mask rolled to face Danzo. Failure was not an option, and Fuu had failed him in the end. Broken, rusted tools had no use in protecting others beyond being broken down to form newer weapons of better quality. Eleven small children shivered as they watched the blood wash the clean floors and force tears and bile to rise from them.

"Fear…" Danzo spoke with no indication towards the dead, twitching mass that lay at his feet, if anything to show the newest orphans he'd found with potential that one could overcome the feelings of seeing the blood of another. "Should be wiped from your hearts…A clean slate, a blank mask…An emotionless tool, that is what you will become…Now! Your first mission is to search this body for any weapons on his person."

Danzo watched in fascination as one by one, each child began to raid the body, taking only one item each as they had taken the instructions to mean. Only one child came out empty-handed, and a sickeningly painful grin crossed Danzo's face as he turned to the others who had been lucky enough to grasp a senbon, or spare explosive tag. Pointing to the child with no item with his cane, Danzo watched them, gauging their reactions at his next request.

"This child has nothing, he is useless and unnecessary…Kill him, or you shall be killed by my own hand and he will live…" Ending his sentence with a maniacal chuckle, Danzo Shimura stepped back to see what would occur if each child was given a chance to make such a heavy decision. If they were killed, he'd dispose of the last one and simply start from scratch as he had done for years past. But, if he found even one willing to commit the deed, then he would be most pleased.

"No! This is wrong!" A young white-haired boy called out from among the group, being only atleast six or seven years of age. Growling under his breath, Danzo watched as the others began to nod and agree, as the boy approached the scared one with no weapon. Before Danzo could draw his blade, however, he witnessed a cruel act above any he'd ever seen. The boy turned out to be one of the two who had grasped an explosive tag, and once he had come in contact with the boy he'd slipped it on with a sloppy release of chakra, before launching the boy at the other eleven. Embracing him in fear, none of the children could expect to be eviscerated in the next instance, leaving only three living with limbs severed and blood showering upon them.

Danzo watched with more interest as they child approached each of the three living bodies, whispering to them calm words of friendship before using the kunai to stab each to death. He carved their bodies into pieces; he did not kill them, he maimed them. And he had done it all with a frown on his face, as if expecting more from his kills, as if expecting some type of challenge. Gold, valuable, this child was exactly what Danzo needed to fulfill his newest missions to protect Konohagakure from any threat possible. This boy was his chance to maim his enemies.

"What is your name, boy…?" Danzo hesistated as he watched the eyes of a beast turn to him, before a cheschire grin made its way to the boy's face as he licked the blood-drenched Kunai clean.

"Call me…Hakkyou…((Insanity))" His voice was high-pitched, strained, devoid of humanity and yet still hanging upon that last shrivel of human emotions that made him more sane than some. He had reason, he had sense, he understood commands and followed them with brilliant deception.

"How would you feel about attending the Shinobi Academy with a few "friends" of mine?" Laughter filled Danzo's throat as Hakkyou arched an eyebrow, before simply shrugging his shoulders and examining the frozen faces of the dead. Oh yes, he'd work, he'd work just fine.

"_And somewhere in the Darkness, the Crow caws to the Kitsune, and drops its bread so that the Kitsune may pick up the pieces, and nourish itself for the coming Cold…"_

((Chapter End))

**A.N. Ending Notes – **Several plot points were revealed here, and once again please review if you'd care to. I really would appreciate input, but with my updates I suppose I write a tad bit faster than most. Either way, just take two seconds to say either "I love it." Or "I hate it." Or "You suck.", I don't care. Anyway, until next time, drop me a review or a message sometime, Ja ne~!


	5. Discoveries in Careless Slumber

**A.N. – **This is alittle rushed, I realize, but I liked it for how it turned out. I really need a Beta Reader with some considerable skill, or even two if someone would volunteer. Maybe someone to help with ideas, I don't know. I was told I am skipping things or not getting my message across necessarily, PLEASE TELL ME! The more who say it, the more I'll believe it and will change, but otherwise I'll never know. If you like this story, for my sake and it's continuation, review. I cannot stress this enough, I'm paranoid and if I'm not getting atleast some feedback, whether it be negative or positive, I feel my writing is crap. So, is it too much to ask for a review or two on what you like, dislike, love, hate, want to see, etcetera?

Disclaimer – Check my last few chapters, I don't own that shit and if I did, honestly I wouldn't be asking your opinion, cause I'd be a rich man!

_The Heart of Jubi_

Naruto's eyes squinted in pain as he hissed, hand pressing hard to apply pressure to the bleeding wound upon his side. How careless he had been, allowing Iruka to take that blow for him when his father figure knew he had the ability to dodge it. How careless he'd been to allow himself to partake in a mission he could barely handle, let alone with no one to assist him should he run into any trouble. How careless he'd been…To let himself be pierced by a kunai that had ricocheted and wasn't even aimed for him. How careless…

((Earlier; Outside the Inuzuka Compound))

A sad smile made its way to Naruto's lips as he watched the rising red ball reach its peak upon the horizon. Light spilled against his conflicting features, revealing the shadows of fatigue beneath his off-colored cerulean orbs. Only a few hours before his Genin Exam, Naruto had made it his mission to assure he was well-prepared, something Kiba had shrugged off in order to enjoy his final hours of freedom from their future militant career. Perfectionism was a side-effect of his life, he wished to be strong enough to protect his loved ones.

Unfortunately, with that ideal came indecision and worry, as Naruto sat in contemplation with the final bit of time he had left. Glancing downward, he felt a tug at his mind as energy flowed into the palms of his hands, imploring the disfigured colors to return to life. Years of training had made him realize he could willingly call upon them to appear and disappear, though to use the form he'd obtained six years ago was still too tiring. To sum it up, he could use one side with relatively little drain to his form, but to use both together was a burst of power he could only sustain for five minutes at the most.

Besides the innate powers of his strange skin, Naruto had found that the more he willed either side to consume him, the more that it'd cover until only the hand of the opposing side was left with its original state. Even that drained him, and thus Naruto was forced to promise Rin that he'd once more only use them in extreme situations. Useful as they were, Naruto had come to realize that if someone were to adjust his seal in the midst of battle then those powers may be altered. If he became used to them, then in the end he'd be useless.

Physical training was a daily regiment, then, and his strength had increased tenfold since Itachi had unceremoniously disappeared. Muscles, while not overly-defined or bulging, marked his body and suggested a flexible form with full knowledge of its limits and reach. But, it wasn't as if Naruto hid his build from others, rather he enjoyed the finer skill of distraction, and deceiving his opponent by fooling him into believing he had little to no equipment on him.

To answer the question as to why an opponent would ever believe the boy was less dangerous, one would have to analyze his actions and apparel in everyday life. A baggy pair of dark onyx pants hung low from his cut waistline, tucked loosely into circular black ring that secured them just above his feet.. His thighs had similar guards strapped beneath the loose material, while a similar pair strapped themselves securely to his shins and slightly covering the tops of his bare feet. Both feet remained bare, as Naruto's own base fighting style involved the workings of his feet into attacks just as much as his arms were needed. Unseen, but still there, lay a basic sealing arrangement labeled 'Kunai', though its uses to many were unknown until met with a kick, followed by a swift slice to the throat.

His upper body differed considerably, as either arm remained completely bare and enveloped in their respective coloring, right arm black and left arm white. A tattoo of white lay on the upper side of his right palm, reading 'Yang', while 'Yin' lay tattooed upon the same position on his left arm. Beyond his bare arms, Naruto's chest also remained bare, as he needed no cover due to a secret his enemies would never know of until they'd hit him and discover their attacks ineffective. His palms had the same seal for kunai upon them, however a slightly different kanji allowed 'Shuriken' to be added, giving Naruto options when in the midst of combat. Nothing had changed much about the rest of him, despite the fact that his physical training and constant work created the image of perfection to many females all around Konoha. Add in his stature of 5'6 and still growing, and Naruto had become quite the hot topic of the younger generation.

Naruto's apparel had not just changed; his mental state had degraded as well in the past few years. A consequence of both his usual ostracision by the villagers, and the fact that his abilities gave him the ability to judge a person's intention and heart, all caused him to develop quite the paranoia to those he was around. His family, the ones he trusted the most, he'd never questioned because he knew them intimately to tell their intentions and truth with just a glance. But with strangers, Naruto was in the dark, for he had no idea what they'd ever do to him. He had no idea who to trust, and unlike Kiba, Naruto was marked as a recluse by those that were his age.

Taking in the beautiful simplicity of a morning sunrise, Naruto began to think over the members of his class with a shiver running down his spine. Very few had garnered his trust, and even then only one or two had proven to follow their word and have a heart true to their ambitions. Had he been naïve, Naruto would have attempted to break Sasuke's inability to interact with society by forcing a friendship upon him. Noting that he too had been betrayed by Itachi's actions (Another contribution to Naruto's paranoia, though he'd hardly admit it.), Naruto approached the boy within their first year together to start up a conversation. Needless to say he'd both been denied, and then bashed in the same sentence by the brooding child.

Sasuke was not to be trusted. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka both had potential that was squandered with an inappropriate attitude, something Naruto wished to break from them with his own two hands. It worried him abit, yet he was forced to accept that the creature hidden within the seal upon his tight abdomen forced a more primal bloodlust to run through his veins. Kiba was, of course, his closest ally within the Academy, along with two others. Shikamaru Nara, while he found him lazy and uninspiring, was fun to discuss topics with when he found the desire to do so. Chouji Akimichi was the same, though Naruto simply enjoyed the company of a genuine soul intent on bringing joy to others.

Shino Aburame was, despite Naruto's many attempts to ascertain any sort of response from the boy, still a mystery. His aura gave off no indication of perverse or otherwise harmful intent, so Naruto was safe to assume he was no danger. Only one other person had caught his attention, that being one Hinata Hyuuga. For some reason when he was around her, the darker part of his arm pulsed with fervor, calling out to him to use its power for some unknown end. Voices, unsurprising to the young child at this point in his life, always called out to him to use his powers to protect the weak, and purge the strong, each differing in intensity and only appearing around some individuals.

Hinata was shy and suffered a lack of confidence, something Naruto had attempted to solve by observing the girl, only to always find her watching him with some hint of sadness within her gaze. They were distant friends, nothing more or less at this moment. Naruto had no clue how to feel about her, wishing to hold her and blanket her at times, while other times wishing to rampage and bathe in the blood of the ones who'd dare to harm her. Filing that in a part of his mind to be thought on later, Naruto returned to focusing on the one child he'd forgotten to mention.

Hakkyou Yajuu, a boy who'd come in a small bit later in their years, sparked a hatred and fear in Naruto so deep his pupils always seemed to shift crimson in his presence. An act, the one of a liar and a master of deception; that is all Hakkyou ever seemed to give off to him. Like Hinata, his confidence was low and his abilities hardly average, but the similarities came even closer. While his confidence caused his performance to be less than acceptable, like her his stance suggested a trained warrior unafraid of combat. And his scent, the horrendous stench of blood and dust, mixed in with sweat and unnatural, practically malevolent chakra. His intentions, his heart, none of it matched his act of shy behavior. But, unfortunately, Naruto simply believed his paranoia was getting the better of him and attempted to turn to the boy on the chances he got, trying to surpass his need to crush the child's skull in his hands.

His musings on his fellow Genin-hopeful seemed to drift away as he felt the need to slumber overtake his body, before the sweet embrace of sleep's gentle arms overtook him. His powers over Yin took over when he dreamt of the world, and when he was younger he had found he could manipulate the occurrences of the dreams with forethought. He hardly understood the concept, though there would always be a dark figure looming about in his dreams no matter how often he willed him to cease to be. Similarly, a figure of white typically appeared within his sight while he trained his physical body, usually after he'd slip into the endless void of unconsciousness.

Where he stood now shimmered in the light of a hanging moon, split down the middle to represent his inner struggle to use his powers. Little was known of them, as he had quickly discovered it was more than a Kekkai Genkai, as it surpassed most of those in versatility. Trees bent about him as he trained, animals understood him as he did them, the very earth seemed to bend to his feet rather than the other way around. Shadows were drawn to him, wind always caressed his cheeks, and elements themselves seemed to follow him like the lights upon the main actor of a stage performance. Nothing he'd found so far, however, ever mentioned his abilities before in history, so it was left up to the assumption it was the Kitsune's doing.

Standing upon the shifting waves, Naruto shifted his form about while bending his arms in a circular motion either above or below his head. It was light-hearted at first, spinning upon the tips of his toes while his head arched backwards with a calm expression upon his face. Soon, his legs widened with each step, his hands parallel as they shifted about on either side and split the air around him. The steps he took shot water high into the air, yet droplets of it balanced within the space around him in a never-ending suspended state. Darkness and light swirled about him and played their roles, smooth control as if only an extension of either of his arms.

Suddenly, without warning, the two figures from earlier burst from the waves with blades of crimson energy aimed towards Naruto's neck. Slipping underneath the sharpened edges, Naruto balanced his body while bending at his knees, before shooting forward with either arm aimed to slam into the abdomen of their bodies. Passing through, the black and white forms spun around each other, matching foot for foot before catapulting themselves away from the other. Spinning about on its left heel, the white figure brought its blade clockwise towards Naruto's prone body, aiming to sever his neck from behind. The black figure spun upon its right heel, spinning counterclockwise to cut Naruto at the waist, giving him little room to stay upon the water.

Waiting until the last moment, Naruto pushed himself forward into a straight jump, straightening his body and narrowly avoiding the blades. Spinning and landing upon his feet, Naruto slammed his left foot into the ground, forcing a ripple in the water to form into elongated spikes that burst from the ground aimed at them. Instead of phasing through them, the blades they held were swung only to release a burning energy through the spikes. The attack dissipated instantly, and Naruto smiled, body consumed into his combined form, splitting his energy perfectly on either side. In this world his powers were infinite, and as he opened either palm and caught either attack, allowing it to pass upwards and shift to the other arm for release, he missed the malicious smile form upon the dark silhouettes makeshift head, and a similar one upon the white one.

Blades of energy slid along the ground at neck breaking speed and split them in two, causing them to lose their contained energy and giving Naruto control over his dream once more. Waving to the familiar images, Naruto felt a tug at his body, his cerulean eyes opening in sudden realization.

((Inuzuka Compound; Time: 14:55))

"…issed the test you BAKA!"

Awakening to the screeching of his aunt's brash voice, Naruto grumbled before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Suddenly his mind registered the end of her sentence, before his form tensed and rose, muscles twitching for a moment as he burst from the roof enveloped in an aura of white energy. Dents formed in the ground as he ran, the earth literally bending at his will as he left craters in his wake. Nothing but the feeling of wind was felt by the villagers standing on the side of the dirt path to the Academy.

Sliding into the gate, Naruto could only fall to his knees as the crowd of individuals and families cheered the children, the final drawl of the bell signaling the final exam for Genin was over. Grabbing his white-tipped hair with his calloused hands, Naruto slammed his head into the nearby tree in frustration, barely registering his other sensei, Mizuki, approaching him. The man smiled beneath his mask of concern, a plan building in his mind as he tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun…I am sorry you were late, and couldn't take the exam, but if you'd like, I have another task for you used as a sort of make-up exam. That is, if you'd care to hear it…" Mizuki offered the boy a smile as his practiced calm nature shined through like dull silver in grime. Naruto had seen through it a long time ago, knowing the man spited him for the Kyuubi he had sealed within him. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto offered the man a careless, if annoyed, stare to signal him to continue.

"Well, all the task is for you to…"

((Back to Naruto; Injured))

The Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Such a high priority item should not have been so easy to steal, and Naruto's mind had concluded that Mizuki's hand was involved in the lack of guards. Entering the tower from a higher floor window, Naruto's training in stealth had allowed him to easily bypass the secretary working in front of the Hokage's office, before ending up at the vault in which Mizuki had told him the scroll would be. Cracking the lock with abit of effort, Naruto slipped in and out in under ten minutes.

However, as he landed in their meeting spot he'd realized just how much effort it should have taken to steal the scroll. He realized how only Mizuki had given him the offer, rather than Iruka who he was considerably closer to. He had overlooked the intention of the man who'd given him instruction, and as the whirring of a large shuriken descended from above, he cursed himself for letting his rage and frustration overtake his decisions. Had it only taken one more second, Iruka would have seen him replace himself with a log, or a rock, but no. The stubborn man had to take the offensively large object into the back, thus rendering him unable to move.

"Hmph, typical Iruka…Defending a Demon like him will only get you killed!" Mizuki barked with a cocky smirk on his lips, removing the other shuriken from his back holster. "Ha, have you ever wondered why you're so hated, gaki? Why no one can even stand to LOOK at you, let alone be know you exist?"

Turning around, Naruto eyed the man with shock, knowing for a definitive fact that Mizuki was not supposed to be spilling such a secret, even if he'd known for years. Smiling under the cover of his hair, Naruto had intended on leading the man on with a mask of innocence, forcing tears to his eyes as he looked to his 'sensei' for answers.

"Wha-? M-Mizuki-sensei, what are you saying? Wh-Why! Please, sensei, please tell me!" Naruto's teared rolled down his cheeks, like his inner eyes did as well, inwardly proud of his acting ability at the time.

"It's because 12 years ago during the Kyuubi's attack on our village, the Yondaime Hokage sealed that beast into YOU! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! You've murdered thousands, and as soon as I deal with you, I'll be seen as a hero to this village, and maybe I can even get those Inuzuka deemed traitors as well!" Mizuki's killer intent wasn't nearly as strong as what Naruto had felt before, but the sheer wickedness and intent behind it made Naruto involuntarily shiver.

That is, it had made him shiver in pure anger. Launching himself from the grass, Naruto had launched a fist at Mizuki and surprising him with a strike to his stomach. Forcing his right foot upward, he connected a kick to the whiter-haired traitor's chin, sending him falling to the forest floor. Coughing, Mizuki wiped the small drip of blood from his mouth away, having bitten his tongue when the kick connected. Screaming in a war cry, Mizuki spun his shuriken for a moment before launching it at Naruto. It was in that moment that Naruto leapt from the branch to intercept Mizuki, dodging the shuriken to the right before continuing forward. He noticed only too late as a singular string of chakra connected to Mizuki's finger dragged it back and nicked him in the side.

So, up to speed with the current time, Naruto was forced to make a hasty retreat in spite of his earlier confidence. Having retrieved the scroll from where he'd left it by the shack when waiting for Mizuki, Naruto was only offering prayer after prayer for some miracle of Kami to save him. The clacking of sandals behind him alerted Naruto to a pursuer, and turning quickly, Naruto kicked forward, a poof from his left foot revealing three speedy kunai heading towards the sound. Frowning when each was met with the sounds of wood being impaled, Naruto kept going, only to see an injured Iruka ahead of him holding himself warily on the edge of branch.

Concerned for the man, Naruto hurried towards him, trying to see what was wrong with him or if he suffered any other injuries beyond the one on his back. "Iruka-tou, you need to sit down! You're too injured to be helping me…"

"No…Naruto, I'm here for you, give me the scroll and run. I'll handle Mizuki…" Offering the boy a smile, Iruka reached for the scroll with a shaky hand. Naruto hesitated a moment, before sliding it off his hand and slowly handing it over. A moment before releasing the heavy object, Naruto felt his hand touch Iruka's, and he was forced to pull back in sudden realization.

"You're not Iruka-tou…" His eyes narrowed, not in fear, but of disrespect and hatred, as the form of Iruka before him poofed away to reveal Mizuki. No words were exchanged as Mizuki shifted through several handseals, before calling out his jutsu and releasing a large ball of flames at the boy.

"_Katon: __Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!" And with that call, and an ending sign of Tora, Mizuki unleashed flames on the form of Naruto. Once more, flames represented a danger in his life, and Naruto could only scowl at the recurring events that circulated within his life. But now was no time to think of the past, nor the future, as he focused his chakra within his body to focus on a technique he'd read up on while sitting alone in the forest.

"_Onmyoton: Izanagi_!" The call was loud, and swift, before Naruto was completely consumed with the flames. Mizuki cackled like a madman as he leapt forward and grasped the discarded scroll Naruto had dropped when the flame engulfed his form. Ashes remained in his place on the scorched bark, and with his job done, Mizuki leapt into the darkness of the night with no feelings of regret. What Mizuki saw, however, soon faded away as his scroll shimmered lightly, though Mizuki would not notice in time to save himself.

Meanwhile, the ground nearby began to bubble and bulge in odd, malleable ways, taking a human shape before colors began to fill in. With an exhausted grin, Naruto soon disconnected himself from the ground with a struggle, pulling the scroll out once he was fully reformed. To think, his _Onmyoton_ would work so flawlessly in his time of need, and even more surprising was that he only knew of what to label his abilities as when he'd read the scroll hours before. _Izanagi_ had drained him, that he could understand, and as he attempted to step forward he became acquainted with the ground. The sight of Iruka hobbling forth set Naruto's mind ablaze with suspicion, though as he approached Naruto felt the all too familiar feeling of ease that came with those he could trust.

"So…You look like shit…" Naruto stated bluntly, eyes showing the humor his voice did not seem to possess in his current state.

"…Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment…" Lifting his eyebrows, Iruka observed the injury at Naruto's side that continued to bleed. Moving forward, he uncurled his Hitai-ate and forced it down on the wound to apply pressure and stop the bleeding.

"Using your Hitai-ate? Why not your sleeve or something, Iruka-tou?" Naruto's head turned slightly, watching the man with a confused look.

"I was going to go get a new one anyway…Besides, from your attire, I can see you're missing something important for every Shinobi to have…" Letting his sentence drop there, Iruka watched Naruto with a smile, not anticipating the boy to shift his weight and tackle him in an affectionate hug. They didn't realize what would occur when the ANBU arrived, when Rin found out what Naruto had done, or the Hokage's punishment. Right now all that mattered was the beginning of Naruto's life; In other words, the career of Naruto Uzumaki, and his ascension into a quest towards his own strength, his own Heart.

((Chapter End))

**A.N. – **Again, I implore you to tell me what I'm doing wrong, please. If I'm rushing the story, I will, if I miss something, tell me, because honestly I find the lack of reviews in my story alittle disturbing, you know? Either way, let me know how you like this Naruto, and how I can fix some things.

And I have plans for the Fate of Mizuki, trust me, you'll see.


	6. Tying Up Loose Ends

**A.N. – **This isn't the best chapter, but the title of it should serve to explain why it is necessary. I don't like to post long-winded chapters without proper explanation between, but from here if this is liked I should be able to add a lot more action and a lot more of what I promised earlier. And that would be wavering hearts, and unsure intentions. Plus, next chapter you get to see how Naruto and Hinata talk, so that's exciting…Anyway, I need a Beta Reader or two, and some creative help if anyone wants to assist me. _**Anyway, read the ends notes, it is important if you want continuous chapters to be released as fast as they have been.**_

_The Heart of Jubi_

Huffs of air escaped his throat as he dashed about the trees, from blurring in its movement and sloppy, as if panicked for some unknown reason. A splattering sound followed each step as a red trail of crimson placed a trail a mile wide for any Shinobi attempting to track him. But, the fear in his eyes was not of someone finding his trail, nor of anyone hearing his breath coming out in such a ragged state. His fear was not of paranoia, it was not of failure or the fact that his mission objective had disappeared in replacement of a log. Surely any Shinobi who followed the will of Orochimaru would be afraid of his punishments, but that was not what truly scared him.

"Kyahahahaha! Mizu-sensei~! Why do you ruuuuun?"

There it was. The voice that screamed of a thousand maddened souls, playful and sweet yet menacing with an unknown intent. Heart pace quickened, sweat began to trickle down his forehead and stain his clothes, the foul odor of shock-induced vomiting and blood intermingling causing steps to stumble in mid-stride. Mizuki was, for lack of a better word, scared. For the first time in his life outside of Orochimaru's rule, Mizuki was staring death in the face and crying in terror. The beast that tailed him had obliterated his left arm when he had unknowingly placed it against a tree to rest, only to miss the 'hissing' of an exploding tag on the other side of the trunk. In mere seconds his blood lay staining the forest floor, as screams of agony filled his throat. Then, he saw him.

Standing before his was a masked child with a ragged, pure white hakama adorning his form, normal save for the large array of seals lining the inner sleeves. Most of them were simply sealing arrangements, typical of Shinobi of higher experience to have placed on them to avoid carrying numerous weapons or scrolls, but some were high-level and beyond Mizuki's understanding. These seals did not warrant his attention, though. What gained Mizuki's attention was both the cleanliness of the hakama, but also the mask this assassin wore, one that hadn't been worn by ANBU in the last twelve years. A grinning fox, eyes closed and grin frighteningly wide. All written in blood. _Fresh _blood.

Cat and mouse thus became the game played between the two, as explosions, clangs of metal, and that bitter laugh echoed around him. His blood had made the mask, and now it haunted him in the images of the trees, in the sounds of his feet 'clacking' against the ground. Up, left, turn around! Scream, run, never get away. Evade, fall, slip…Die. Insanity inspired by fear, clenched muscles from expecting the slightest of movements to be the signal for his end. Mizuki had, in the time he'd been running, escaped nothing but his own mind, as the white figure kept an even distance to allow the chase to continue. It had all gone according to his plan, or atleast that's what the masked individual made it seem. He was teasing Mizuki now with his words, driving the man further into the pit in which he had fallen, but truly he was disgusted by his practice.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end, and as Mizuki leapt away from another barrage of shuriken he'd never notice the glinting silver wire laid out in front of him. His steps stopped abruptly, tears spilled out of his eyes as his breath no longer escaped his open lips. Silver caught the light of the moon, shimmering with a morbid sense of beauty when coated with the slightest droplets of blood. What had begun with a flawless plan ended with a silent scream into the night, as the lone ANBU landed before Mizuki. Slowly unstrapping the mask from its face, the boy behind it offered Mizuki a shy smile, white hair framing his face in a rather innocent image. Walking forward, he bowed to the older male, before once more rising into his lasting glance and offering him a final set of words.

"You got blood on my hakama…" His hues darkened to a solid amber as he stepped forth, revealing the smallest drops of red upon the corner of his torn sleeve. Grasping the cloth, the boy ripped it away and tossed it aside, dangerous glare focused solely on the dying man before him. "I'd kill you if you weren't already in pieces…A shame…I'd love to bathe in the blood of a traitorous snake child…" Spitting on Mizuki, the boy turned away before slipping his mask back into place, disappearing in a sudden gust of wind.

"H-Hakkyou…?" Mizuki's last, stuttered words escaped his lips before blood began to leak from every cut along his battered body. First went his hair, next his thicker clothing, and finally the body began to fall into bloody chunks that made a bloody pulp of Mizuki. The only piece left in tact to recognize the poor traitor by was his Hitai-ate, and as the Oinin would discover, even that was left with a clean slash through the middle of it.

((Hokage's Office))

Knowing nothing of Mizuki's fate, Naruto and Iruka entered into the Hokage's expecting a full debriefing and punishment. Instead, what they found was a rather perturbed looking Hiruzen Sarutobi glaring daggers at a calm Danzo Shimura. Killer intent flooded their senses and sent the two younger males backwards in fear at the impressive, albeit deadly, display they were being given of the Hokage's prowess. Mix in Danzo's indifference to the pressure, and they were shown just how much strength still lay in the previous generations most impressive Shinobi. To them, the seconds lasted hours as an unspoken argument was solved between the two men in leau of continuing the conversation with Iruka and Naruto in their presence.

Stepping backwards, Danzo bowed to the Sandaime with the respect he felt he deserved, before spinning on his heel and exiting the room. His left eye caught Naruto's off-colored cerulean orbs, evaluating him as he brushed by the child with an observant gaze. Furrowing his eyebrows, Danzo let no other sign of displeasure show on his face. He had taken notice of the boy's power before, but at this moment he felt himself nearly choking at the realization, a realization that his own best technique may, in the future, become child's play to Naruto. A scowl marred his face as he disappeared behind the thick wooden doors, a mask of displeasure typical to hide his otherwise friendly relations with the current Hokage. They were rivals, true, and disagreed on the fundamentals of training Shinobi, but otherwise Danzo could not afford to earn the hatred of the current village leader.

Meanwhile Naruto and Iruka were still recovering from the image they had previously seen, while the Sandaime was easing himself back into the seat behind his desk. Clapping his hands together brought both of the two younger men from their stupor, as both soon found themselves at attention before the Sandaime. Waving off their actions, Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he eyed the scroll within Iruka's arms. Raising his brow, Hiruzen reached out and pressed a small intercom button, letting it buzz for a moment before speaking.

"Hikari-chan, please recall all ninja from the search for the scroll, the matter has been handled accordingly…" Getting a cheery reply from his secretary, the Sandaime lifted his finger from the button and sent a warm gaze towards the two. "Now, which of you would like to explain why this happened?"

After another shiver went down their spines, both began to explain the day and what had occurred to either of them. Naruto told of Mizuki's promise of a second exam for those who could not be present or failed, and how he managed to easily steal the scroll with no obstacles. Iruka told him of hearing of Naruto stealing the scroll, and how he'd discovered Mizuki's treachery only seconds before he was impaled and left to die. From there, Naruto described the battle, and with more than alittle pride in his voice, told the Hokage of the technique he'd used. Silence reigned in the room for more than a few minutes, before the older man stood and paced towards the window overlooking the village.

"_Izanagi_…You used both the _Onmyoton_, and _Izanagi…_The last man to do that was the Rikkudo Sennin, the creator of the Shinobi world, and supposed designer of the very beast that resides in you and many others…" He spoke with no hesitation or emotion, despite his love for the child he felt no need to sugarcoat the information he was giving him in good faith. "It would seem…Somehow, when the Yondaime sealed the beast within you he split the chakra remnant from when the Kyuubi was split from its original body, the Jubi…It seems the legends are true…" He spoke in whispers near the end, taking one glance at Naruto's reflection to judge his reaction.

"I have the powers to change the world then, is what you're saying?" Naruto's voice rang out with an odd bit of hope lacing his words, clinging to an unknown ideal that lay within his head. Desperation shone behind cerulean orbs, as his arms and feet danced with flashing bursts of his power stretching and receding from anticipation. When he saw the Hokage give a slow nod, a genuine smile graced his lips for the second time that day. A thought crossed his mind, however, as he glanced at Iruka who stood shifting back and forth awkwardly. "Oji-san…I 'do' have a request. I humbly request to have the protection provided by Iruka-tou, Rin-oka, Ayame-nee, and Ita-others…to be cancelled now that I have achieved Genin."

"Wha-Naruto! What are you saying, it's not just a miss-" Iruka stood in shock as the Hokage gave out a loud cough to silence him. Looking at Naruto, he went back to his desk and snatched a small scroll from within on of the many drawers, before throwing it at the boy. After he caught it, the Hokage collapsed back into his chair.

"Sign that. After you do, you will officially be entitled to your own protection, and must face any of the consequences of this decision." Hiruzen watched with interest as the boy signed the scroll, marking the end of it with his blood to signify the legitimacy that it was Naruto Uzumaki who was making the request. The scroll shivered for a moment before whipping back and resealing itself, landing safely back into its slot in the Hokage's desk. "Well then, as of now, Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Rin, and Ichiraku Ayame are no longer assigned to watching over Naruto." It was at this point that two silhouettes dropped from the shadows and landed with their masks discard, anger etching itself onto their features.

"Why did you do that?" Three voices, obviously perturbed by the boy's carelessness, yelled out and caused him to take a step back. Raising on off-colored arm to rub his black hair, Naruto sighed, offering them a slanted smile before the most feral of the group ran over and held him by his collar.

"What do you think you're doing, baka! We won't just stop protecting you because you get the old man to do so!" Rin growled out her response as she barred her teeth. Naruto felt a small bit of fear well up in his stomach as the knowledge of his mother's legendary temper entered his mind. "What will you do if you're attacked? If you're left defenseless? If…If we're not close enough to come to your aid!" Frowning, Rin felt tears fall down her painted cheeks with no reserve, the feelings of confusion and unsure emotion welling up all over again.

"Rin-oka-san…" Offering a gentle smile and a soothing voice, Naruto reached out to hug her, body dropping as she too embraced his semi-nude body. Giving her a minute to compose herself and express all her woes and sorrows, Naruto spoke once more. "You have Shoujiro and Shippo to care for…They're six, I'm going on to thirteen. I'm a Genin; they're possibly two of the most gifted Inuzuka to be born in the past few generations. I love you, I really do, but I have a power that I don't understand, a power no one knows about. A power to create and…destroy. I need to find a balance, a place to grasp my abilities before it's too late. Before I hurt you or anyone else I care about."

"But where do you think you'll find something like that?" Ayame was just as worked up as Rin, seeing as she had already lost someone dear to her only a few years before. She'd been brooding on the loss of Itachi for a long time, and to lose her ability to watch over Naruto would put her into a perpetual return to an unpredictable life. That was something she wasn't ready for, something she hadn't done in nearly thirteen years.

"I don't know…I can't exactly leave, or atleast I don't believe so. I need to start researching his abilities, who he's related to, the things he could do and the abilities he had mastery over. Maybe then I can find answers to what's within me, and how I can turn its powers to good use and achieve my goals." Naruto stopped a moment after he ended his small speech, looking to the Hokage as if to affirm something from the man, as if to ask him an unspoken favor.

"You're wrong. As a Genin you may leave if I deem it necessary, or I allow your future sensei to place you and your teammates on the inactive duty list. Thus, you would be free to come and go as you please pending you give updates on you location every so often." Leaning back, Hiruzen grasped his pipe with one hand, packing his tobacco in it and lighting it before taking in a large breath. As the smoke cleared his throat, he gave a devious smile to the small group of Shinobi in his office. "However…While it is true that you are deemed a Genin by Iruka, as I recall you're paperwork has not been filled out, nor did you pass the correct test. Unfortunately, that means one thing: You are, in the eyes of the village, still only a civilian. Therefore, you hold no ties or responsibilities of a Genin."

All four of the onlookers in his office stood slack-jawed at the obviously underhanded logic the Hokage was using. Iruka, of all of them, was the least shocked, but could only blush at how quickly he'd awarded Naruto Genin without realizing the tests had already been taken. Paperwork for the Genin had to have been turned in before sunset, mainly to determine what the newest class would be and how class arrangements would be set up for the returning term. Iruka had, by this point, missed that deadline and was unfortunately left with only one option: take back Naruto's promotion.

However, when he turned to the boy he found nothing but silent joy sparkling in his gaze, followed by a deep bow to the Hokage, and a small grin. Holding the Hitai-ate in his hand, Naruto fiddled with the mark of the leaf before extending it forward to the Hokage to be taken. Shaking his head, the Sandaime waved the boy off, signaling him to pocket the item. Rin and Ayame had both made the decision to leave at this point, simply understanding that it was out of their hands at this point, and that they'd know when they were told by Iruka later.

"Then! Hokage-ji, I request to be allowed to leave this village for a small while to travel!" With a jovial cry, Naruto let out a bit of joy as his adrenaline began to pump, his mind working ahead of him as he imagined the possibilities of his newfound freedom. Being a ninja was all well and good, but his powers were not necessarily meant to be used without training or knowledge of their most intimate workings. "I know I can find what I'm looking for if given time, and I'll send you updates whenever you require them. This Rikkudo Sennin guy brought the world shinobi; I plan to make my own impact!"

"Keep the Hitai-ate; it'll be your I.D. outside of this village. For now, Uzumaki Naruto, you are allowed to leave to acquire information on anything you wish, on the condition you update on your status every month. I, legally, cannot bar you to this village even with your 'burden', but there are always eyes on you. Remember that…" With a sly smile, the old Hokage let another ring of smoke escape his pipe, thinking at the moment of how to get into contact with one of his old students. He'd need proper spies to assure the boy's safety without impeding on his journey. "You will have six months to search before you must return to the village, seeing as that is the longest I can provide you at one time. If you wish to leave again, or become a shinobi, I will make sure to arrange it."

Naruto stood for a moment, before jumping over the desk to hug the older man with a joy he hadn't managed to muster up in years. For once, he'd be able to figure things out, the shapes in his head, the urges to murder and purge, the confusion over his powers. The Sandaime had given him the chance to fulfill his dreams and achieve the inner peace he wished to find. Breaking from him, he walked to Iruka and stared at the man for a long time before hugging him too, exiting the door behind him with vigor, most likely to go pack his things at the Inuzuka Compound before he departed.

"Hokage-sama…Are you sure of this? I remember what you told us the night we met him…" Iruka stared at the door as it shifted from side-to-side, wavering on its hinges a moment before stopping fully.

"Yes…To gain something, first you must give up something of equal value. Equivalent exchange. His future is such, he wishes to gain something most never come close to attaining, and as such he will give up everything. His future is that of the prophecy, he is either going to submit to imbalance without fear, or find his heart with hesitation." The Hokage, too, watched Naruto's exit with eyes more tired than any man his age could ever be. "What he may find…He'll view as the truth. I can only pray he finds the real answers before he is used to another aim." With a final sigh, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked to the gleaming moon while Iruka watched the man with delicate interest.

"He created the moon, you know? According to legend, a beast of immeasurable strength challenged him, and was sealed away within that humongous chunk of Earth…I'd always thought it was a legend designed to teach children of a human's ability to conquer the unknown…Who would have thought that something so terrible could exist, and be tamed by a mere man? Truly, what lies before Naruto will require sacrifice immeasurable…Let the world be kind, lest a Maelstrom of Destruction be created."

With his head held towards the sky, Hiruzen Sarutobi felt his heart clench for the first time in years in indecision, unsure of what he'd just done. For the first time he saw the possibilities he was unsure of, and despite his years of tact and skill he could not predict this outcome. Informing Iruka he could leave, Hiruzen brought out his scrying orb to attempt to find his 'researching' student, so that he could inform him of the future that may come.

((Chapter End))

**A.N. Ending Notes IMPORTANT!** – Not my best chapter, as I've said, mainly because I have to abide by the typical and come up with reasonable explanation. Please tell me how this turned out. .; I REALLY need to know, _**I cannot post another chapter until I get atleast ten different opinions from the ones reading this, especially of those of you who have favorited this story! **_I need to know if you guys like it or now. And once again I'm in the search of a Beta, hopefully one who knows a lot about Naruto and can help me put some creativity into new characters because I'm going to need them.


End file.
